Talk:Berger
Rank As can be seen here,Frankie calls Berger "SPC Berger". Now I did a look and the only rank that uses those intials is the Specialist rank meaning that's Berger's rank. Now, anyone that knows the rank structures of the Marine Corp and the Army would know that Specialist is an Army only rank so it looks like Ackerson isn't the only soldier in the Haloverse.SPARTAN-177 01:12, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :I don't think so. If a soldier is on a ship, he's a Marine - not Army.-- Forerun ' 13:16, February 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Unless the Marine Corp took the Specialist rank back, it is weird for Berger to have that rank, don't you think? SPARTAN-177 14:35, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :::I think it's safe to say that Army soldiers need starships to move between planets as much as anyone else. The need may arise when, for example, they're transferred to another planet or given home leave. Plus, even though they're primarily a groundside defense force, all Army troops can't be stuck on one planet forever. For all we know, Berger could've just happened to be on the ship while on a transfer to another planet. Frankie calling him an "SPC" seems to be enough of a confirmation that he's indeed an Army trooper. --Jugus (Talk | ) 20:28, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::An army infantryman would probably only travel by ship if he was being transferred somewhere else (probably use a plane, instead) or was on vacation. Being a military vessel, he wouldn't really travel onboard a Naval vessel for a vacation. Furthermore - why would they require Army infantrymen for an ODST-specific mission outside of UE space? My theory - the producers were not aware of this difference between the Army and the Marine corps, and it was a simple mistake. Alternatively, SPC is a rank available for 26th century Marines.-- 'Forerun '' 20:35, September 7, 2010 (UTC) berger is weird he is acting like a 2 year old "but i wanna hear wat thir sayin" :Halo Legends should not even be remotely taken as realistic or canon or anything other then a failed show. --Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 23:13, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Why? It isn't even just a single show. It's more like a "Halo chronicles", not just a "Halo anime short" and definitely not a Halo movie. It's more on the stories and the legends they speak of rather than a shoot-em-up game wherein you repeatedly jump into a combat zone only to live and enter another. And yes, it definitely is canon. Except for Odd One Out. I suppose that's why they call it that name. [[User:PX173|''PX]][[User_talk:PX173|''1]]7 11:26, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Anyone else think it's weird that Berger knew about the death of Cal. The mission, as far as I know, shouldn't even be known by anyone else other than the actual team who performed it and due to the old life-long tradition that started with Samuel-034, Berger shouldn't even know about the death of Cal unless he's in charge of managing the crew aboard the ship.--ASEC 09:05, August 14, 2010 (UTC)